The night has just begun
by prettykurama
Summary: Two people are at a dance club. The girl has been watching the man for sometime, but what happens when he finally spots her?


**A/N: So this is just a little something I came up with the other day. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters. **

She's been sitting in the same seat for over an hour now. She has been staring at the same guy for a while. She's not sure what it is about him. She has known this man for the past 7 years, and not once has she been so mesmerized by him. She's has been watching him dance with girl after girl and sometimes even by himself, for a long time. It's something about the way he moves with the girls. He matches their rhythm perfectly, he's charming when he asks them to dance, and his touches are flirtatious not perverted. He's a master at dancing and she never knew.

He sets his eyes on another girl and approaches her. Her moves are simple and fun. He walks up behind her and gently brushes her shoulder. He sends her a smile as she turns around to look. She smiles back up at him, obviously happy that it's not some creeper. She turns her head forward and leans back into his body. He matches her rhythm easily and he places his hands on her shoulders. As the dance continues he slides his hands down her arm and grabs her hands. He brings them up above her head and turns her all the way around until she's back to where she started. The smile never left her face. She grinds against him more intimately this time. He gently places his hands on her hip and they continue dancing slowly.

She's tired of watching him dance with girl after girl and have them turn to jelly in his arms. The second he starts dancing with them they follow his every move. Well she's done, it might just be the drinks in her system but she stands up from her seat and makes her way to the dance floor.

She stands at a distance from him and moves very slowly at first. She listens to the beat of the music and matches the swing of her body to it. She feels a presence behind her and she knows by the way he approaches that it's not him. The guy places his hands on her hips and slides them down to her thighs. She grabs his hands and moves away from him. She turns to face the man to find very attractive guy. Probably in his early 30's, he has short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He has a little scruff but not too much. She likes a little scruff on a man. She finds it sexy. He smiles at her and she smiles back. She figures if he can dance with strange girls he see's then why can't she? She turns around and starts to grind her backside into him. The man obviously has not been with many women because she can feel something she really doesn't want to feel. She looks over in his direction to see if he's watching but he isn't. She feels the man drop his hands to her thighs again, but this time she leaves them.

He leaves the girl he was dancing with to find a new partner. He looks around the room and spots a gorgeous woman dancing with another man. The woman looks familiar but he can't think of where he has seen her from. She moves against the man gracefully. He notices how easily she swings her hips to the beat of the music. He sees how she adds her hands into the mix, running them over her body as she rolls her body on the guy. He can't help but wonder where else she'll run those hand once he's the ones pressed up against her. He notices the guy seems very happy that he has a gorgeous woman dancing on him sexually. He notices that she looks distracted, like she's not really into the guy she is dancing with. He is planning on getting between them somehow that's not rude. He can't think of one. His brain is clouded by the thoughts of her movements. Her movements are timid, like she doesn't really want to be dancing with the man. But at the same time they are strong. He notices that she keeps looking around, as she looks past him notices who the woman actually is. It's his best friend, his partner for the last 7 years; the woman he has been watching is Ziva David.

She notices him staring at her and she looks past him to make it seem like she isn't looking for him. She looks back to find him walking towards her and the man behind her. She sees the smile he sends her as he walks closer and closer to her. She slowly pulls away from the man and he doesn't let her go. He grabs her waist to try and hold her in place. She pulls away again but he doesn't let go. She looks at him for some help and he catches the look in her eye. He knows exactly what she is asking just by her eyes. He places his hand in between the two and pulls her into him and away from the man.

"Excuse me, but I believe the lady would like to switch partners," he says taking his hands off her hips and placing them on her shoulders. The man doesn't say anything he just glares and walks away. She spins around to face him and he takes his hands off her.

"Thanks, he was really starting to bother me," she tells him wrapping her arms around his neck lightly.

He smiles and lays his hands on her hips brining her a little bit closer. "Yeah, I could tell," he smiles down at her. They look at each other for a few seconds and listen to the beat of the music. She starts dancing first and he quickly falls into step with her. She places her one knee in between the two of his and she rolls her hips slowly. He knew she liked to dance but he wasn't expecting this kind of dancing. He recognizes the song as Motivation by Kelly Rowland and Lil Wayne. She grinds her hips slowly and sensually on his upper thigh. He matches her rhythm like he did every other girl. He moves his hands to grab hers to take control of the dance. He expected her to just follow along but he should have known since it's Ziva.

She feels his hands slide up her arms and she pushes away slightly. She turns around and pushes her back side up against him. She moves her hips side to side as she slides her body down against his. Finally she found something he's not used to. She swings her hips side to side as she stands back up. She's fully standing in front of him and her takes hold of her hips and holds her back side to his front. She feels him grind into her softly and he leans his head down to her breathe on her exposed shoulder. After he has had a little fun he spins her around to face him and he wraps his arms around her waist and drops her backwards. She snaps back up and wraps her arms around his neck again. He spins her back around and runs his hands on her thighs. As he leans closer and nibbles on her neck she grabs the back of his head to hold him in place. She presses her hips farther against him and she can feel him smile against her skin.

She is not sure what her next move should be. She grinded on him, she slide her body all along his, she even did her sexy dance and still he has found away to take control. She thought she had him for a minute but that wasn't the case. He grinds against her and lets his hands wonder up and down her thighs while he nibbles on her delicate skin. He pulls away and notices he left a small mark on her neck. He chuckles to himself thinking about what she will do when she sees it.

She spins around and begins to slide her body down his again, but this time she's still facing him. She looks up at him and smiles as she slides down. He has seen that smile many times before, it's a devious little smile that she has. He feels her slide her hands over and around his thighs missing where he wants. She knows it kills him when she does this over and over while she rocks her hips against his leg. She is having fun but her fun is quickly ended when he pulls her up to normal height.

"I think it's time we got out of here," he whispers suggestively in her ear. All she can do is smile and nod her head. He takes her hand and leads her through the thick crowd and out of the club. The smiles never leave their faces for they know that their night has only just begun.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and it would be very awesome if you left a review to let me know how I did.**


End file.
